


Greg Has a Message for Silas

by motherteresalutherking



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Glitter, Music, Romance, True Love, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherteresalutherking/pseuds/motherteresalutherking
Summary: Greg finally meets Rebecca's dad, and he is prepared, and Rebecca sings about it.





	Greg Has a Message for Silas

**Author's Note:**

> Includes lyrics to a new reprise of Settle for Me, including a linked demo track below.

SET-UP: EXTERIOR - WEST COVINA TACO FESTIVAL - DAY (episode 104)

REBECCA: Every year, after my dad left, on his birthday, I'd send him, like, a handmade card with these terrible, terrible stick figure drawings and a ton of glitter. And every year, I would never hear back.

GREG: Your dad's an idiot.

REBECCA: I mean...to be fair, glitter gets everywhere.

GREG: Well it sounds like he was a crappy father, he deserved glitter. **I'd throw glitter at him right now.** Is there a glitter stand here somewhere? [Shouts] Can we get some glitter over here!

REBECCA laughs.

 

// Two years later...

 

INTERIOR - SERRANO'S RESTAURANT - NIGHT

GREG walks proudly through his restaurant toward the bar, pushes in a few chairs. It’s nearly empty, about closing time. An older man sits at the bar, his back to us. A sign on the wall says [ "Serrano's" ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/shesthecrazyexgirlfriend/images/f/fb/Serrano_residence.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/670?cb=20160619155031).

GREG: (takes the towel from the bartender) You can head out--I'll take care of this guy and close up.

GREG: (to the patron) What'll it be? It's last call.

PATRON: Yeah, how about a peach schnapps on the rocks?

GREG: (gives a puzzled smirk, why does this sound vaguely familiar?) Sorry man...we're all out of...schnapps.

PATRON: Ah, okay then. Beer, please. Any kind.

GREG: (gets his beer) You from around here? I've never seen you before.

PATRON: Nah, I'm just visiting. I-I'm actually here in town to see a play tonight, but I bailed on it. I never really liked the theater.

GREG: Oh, yeah? That's funny, my friend's wrapping up directing her first play over at the West Covina Community Theater tonight. I was there Friday for opening night. It was all right! She’s headed over here right now, actually—

PATRON: (suddenly flustered, throws some cash on the bar, starts to get up) —Oh, wow, look at the time! I'd, uh, better get going. Thanks! Thanks for the bee—

REBECCA: (bursts through the door, visibly upset and shout-crying as she crosses the room) Greg, I can't believe it! He didn't show up. Again! He just sent me this lame text about being stuck in Alaska. I can't believe he did this to me agai—

[PATRON turns around and winces as he faces REBECCA. He’s her father, SILAS. REBECCA looks confused (why is he here?) and hurt.]

REBECCA: (in a small, wounded, confused voice) Daddy...what are you...why didn’t you…

GREG: (to Silas) Wait, you're Rebecca's father?!

[GREG throws down the towel, comes around the bar and gets between Silas and Rebecca.]

GREG: You know, it might not be my place to say it, but you're a really crappy father.

[GREG pulls a ton of glitter out of his pocket and hurls it at SILAS, who gives Rebecca a sheepish look then rushes out, ashamed and covered in glitter.]

GREG: (with a self-satisfied smile reminiscent of "I'm funny" in 117) I've been carrying that glitter around for years.

REBECCA gives GREG an adoring look reminiscent of when he gave her the last lettuce cup (in 117) before walking across the room from him then turning back to look at him dramatically.

The lights dim, and she starts to sing...

 

//

 

**YOU THREW GLITTER FOR ME (SONG)**

_reprise of[ Settle for Me](https://youtu.be/wmbLB4OIuao), sung by REBECCA (sounds a bit like [t **his demo track**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OW-ar3fGDSY1Sa56fre7CLi1PKsjZKxj/view?usp=sharing))_

When we're together

I always think

Of when my daddy walked right out

On mom and me

My abandonment issues were

Further reinforced

When, you left me

Crying in the airport

 

Then...you...

[snaps her fingers and spins around and suddenly they're in a black and white dream dance, her in an impossibly glittery dress and him in a tux]

 

Threw glitter for me

Right at my stupid daddy

He really had it coming

Since our taco festival date

See, when glitter's weaponized

It gets all in your eyes

Makes ya look like a stripper

Or a young child

He'll never get it out of his hair...

 

But really, I can't believe

That you threw glitter for me

I've got to go, before I show how much I care

Ya did what he can’t do--follow through

He sucks, but you're a gem!

You've just raised my expectations

for all other men

 

Am I okay with this?

Of course I am!

 

Little girl

He had me feeling like that little girl

With silly birthday cards

As though loving me was too damn hard

But then you covered him in glitter

You threw glitter for me

 

[GREG]

Hey, I told you I would do it

 

[REBECCA]

You threw glitter for me

 

[GREG]

It was kinda fun

 

[REBECCA]

Though he's my daddy

That sight was gratifying

Yes, that was a dream, and now we're here

In flesh and blood, we're evolved

 

You threw glitter for me

In the best way, darling, it's love!


End file.
